I've Got This Thing About You
by SureThingsFall
Summary: Olivia and Abbie are best friends in their twenties, both in committed relationships that are slowly drifting, but otherwise satisfied with life. What happens when Alex and Cassie come in to the picture? Very AU and somewhat OOC, so there, you're warned! :) A/O's the big one here, guys! Rated M to be on the safe side :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First timer! So please don't be too hard on me, I just had this idea and had to go with it. Very AU, so much so that it may hurt, I tried to stick to the characters but for reasons that will hopefully become obvious, I just couldn't do it. Somewhat of a SVU/Criminal Minds Crossover but not very in depth, there's just some Emily/JJ sprinkled in there ;) **

**Warnings! If you feel like these things aren't your cup of tea you probably shouldn't read: Femslashing all over the place! There's also mention of drugs (only weed), alcohol (briefly) and eventually things of a more sexual nature, so yeh.**

**Also, a reminder that I don't own any of these characters and whatnot :)**

* * *

***ahem* I've Got This Thing About You**

Laughter filled the room as it mixed with the indie/hiphop playing through the surround sound set up in the garage.

Olivia Benson laid with her feet hanging over the arm of the old beaten up couch with her head resting on her best friend Abbie Carmichael's lap. "I wonder how many plants people smoked before figuring out this shit was the right stuff" Liv said half seriously as the duo fell into a fit of laughter again.

Olivia and Abbie had essentially been best friends since they had met in the first year of high school, and had since been inseparable. They'd been through pretty much everything together; boyfriends, girlfriends, jobs, lack of jobs, school, they were always around to help each other out. By this point both Olivia and Abbie were in what could, for lack of a better term, be called 'serious relationships'. Olivia had been with her girlfriend, JJ, for close to 3 years and Abbie had been with her girlfriend Emily for closer to 4 years.

Olivia and JJ weren't really having any troubles or woes; they were just what more people would see as friends (with benefits, of course). They got along; had an apartment together, rarely ever fought, appreciated each other's company, and still had a fairly healthy sex life…something was just missing. Olivia always had a feeling about it, they were good together, but she knew JJ just wasn't 'the one'. Even though Olivia detested people who refused to stand their ground and not just drag someone else along for the ride, she just couldn't figure out what to do. She knew she should sit down and talk with JJ about how she felt, break it off to spare both of their feelings, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. _What if I'm just screwing up a good thing? Surely love can't be like the fairy tales…but it isn't right if I sometimes think of being single again, or with someone else, is it? Is it just something everyone goes through and I'm making too big of a deal out of this…I'll have to break it off eventually…but it is a somewhat comfortable situation…omg, did I really just think that. What's wrong with me, what do I do?_

Abbie and Emily were in a similar situation, but managed to make things a tad more complicated. They were sure they had felt that 'special something' for each other at one point, but it had since disappeared. They, however, unlike Liv and JJ, had openly fought about it. They weren't particularly sweet towards each other anymore, and they both missed it, but neither felt the urge to do anything anymore. They would have their occasional moment where they would be back to the once happy couple but it would always fade. They stayed together mostly for convenience; they had a house together, they had a dog, they wouldn't have to spend holidays alone or go through the dating scene again, it just seemed easier so they stuck with it.

And so, with Olivia and Abbie subconsciously trying to avoid their failing relationships, they were hanging out even more than in high school. Together they seemed unstoppable, both had tried working in almost every field they could when they eventually just had the idea of founding a company and taking on managerial positions, allowing them to take care of business when necessary and spend all the time they wanted hanging out and having fun. In the past 2 years after having a great success with their first company, they had managed to spend and save wisely to start 6 separate businesses: a cleaning company, a small security/protection firm to aid victims of abuse, a small software and web development company, a veterinary clinic, and they also had a small contracting/renovation crew.

With their trusted managers in place, they rarely ever had to worry about anything. Relationship issues aside, life was going fairly well for them. Of course, neither one of them could really stay away from work for along so Abbie usually busied herself with taking care of any legal issues or paperwork they came across and Olivia mostly helped by jumping in with the renovation crew to help, or aiding their clients at the security firm.

Whenever they didn't find themselves working they would be in the garage at Abbie's house; usually relaxing by taking a few hits or just relaxing with some drinks, just being the twenty-something's that they were. They had everything they needed there, even to work at home if they felt like it, they had each other, their phones, laptops, power, food and water…it was perfect.

So they sat there sharing the oddly comfortable couch on a quiet Wednesday afternoon, laughing at the situations they had gotten each other in to with their relationships when they were interrupted.

'_This flood (this flood)is slowly rising up swallowing the ground beneath my feet, tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so I'll swim (I'll swim)'_

They both stared at Liv's phone as the ringtone cycled a few times. _Shit, this can't be good. _Liv thought, recognizing the ringtone._ Why is she calling, she never calls…_

* * *

**Tedah! In case you didn't know the ringtone song's lyrics are from Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin.**

**Thoughts? Is it worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter's a bit shorter, but maybe you can see where it's going ;) I can almost guarantee you that all the updates won't come this quickly!

* * *

**5 Months Ago**

Liv's face slowly slid down her hand to rest on the edge of her palm as she let out a slow groan. She was hunched over her desk, bored out of her mind. Her girlfriend was in the other room, so she could easily go try to start a conversation or something to occupy her time, but she knew it was fruitless and it would literally just end up being something to fill her time. _Why do I think like that, there has to be something wrong with me_...It wasn't that she disliked the blonde in the other room, she just didn't feel the connection that was supposed to be there, it was sort of just like living with a friend…but somehow not even the type of friend you felt compelled to tell everything to. She felt that way with Abbie, they always talked about everything, no matter how large, small, insignificant or life changing, but she didn't want a relationship with Abbie, she felt like a girlfriend should be someone that's a perfect blend of both, or was she just being too picky?

She decided to try to go without overthinking her situation again and just find something to do to enjoy her night. Hanging out with her girlfriend was out of the equation, Abbie was out on another attempt at a make-up date with Emily, and she wasn't exactly a social butterfly so the few other friends she had weren't in any reasonable distance. Gingerly massaging her own neck Olivia decided to just waste some time online, if that didn't work out she could always resort to doing some work and play around with a few new designs she was thinking about.

She cleared her desk a bit before her fingers flew gracefully over the keyboard pulling up all her favourite social networking sites and a few of the blogs and websites that she liked to frequently visit. She went through the usual and checked facebook, scrolling through the stupid posts that her 'friends' made, went through her personal and business email accounts and took note of anything important so she would remember to deal with it later, and then moved on through a few blogs and made her way to pintrest and tumblr. Every once in a while she'd cruise through pintrest, it wasn't exactly that she didn't get it, per say, more that she just didn't seem to be able to spend a large amount of time there and was more drawn to tumblr. Still, she would go through each on nights like this and end up opening a ridiculous amount of tabs for anything and everything that caught her eye whether it was something to pin, something to reblog or someone new to follow. As she went through her vast collection of tabs something caught her eye, she had a new message on one of her accounts. It wasn't that it seemed impossible, but not many people went out of their way to send her a message, even after going on a following spree like tonight there usually wouldn't really be anything aside from the occasional 'Thanks for the follow' bs that she found to be sort of dumb. _So why am I overthinking it this time. What makes this special. _

Deciding it was best just to get it over with she clicked the message icon.

'So, I love your blog and so seem awesome. Tell me about yourself.' _It's just a message, from someone you don't even know, just calm down. _Liv didn't know what to say.

* * *

Penny for your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooo, it's a long one! Updates will probably always be random like this, but I've never written any fanfic, or really anything outside of school for that matter, so who knows!**

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed/followed so far! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'So, I love your blog and you seem awesome. Tell me about yourself.' _It's just a message, from someone you don't even know, just calm down. _Liv didn't know what to say.

'_Uhmm, thanks, I think? I'm not really sure what to say. My name is Olivia, and my blog says the rest. ;)'_

Before she even realized she hit reply she groaned and let her head fall back down to her hands. _Why did I use a winky face, I never use a winky face. Am I flirting? Oh god, why am I even worrying about this. _She decided to give up on the computer for the night and see if she could just lie down and read for a while. Just as she was about to get up she noticed she already had a new notification. _Oh what the hell, why not check it._

'Well I wouldn't necessarily say that your blog tells me everything, but I'm willing to let you fill in the blanks, Olivia ;) I'm Alex, by the way, nice to meet you.'

And with that Olivia's head hit the desk. "Babe, are you alright?" Asked JJ from her spot in the other room. _Fuck. _"Yeh, sorry, I'm fine." She slowly picked herself back up "Just moving some stuff…" "Okay…well, be careful" "I will, thanks" _That means she cares, right? She asked if I was okay, she didn't come check, but I am rather prone to these small harmless incidents. Sigh. Maybe I should just end it now…but I love her, I'm sure I do, sometimes I can't even imagine ever being without her…but other times it felt like she'd be better off with someone else, and definitely more considerate of JJ's feelings that way._

Olivia decided to check out this Alex person's blog a little more before figuring out what, or if, to write back. She would never admit to it, but sometimes Liv wondered what it would be like if JJ and Emily got together, she felt like she was out of her mind, thinking about not only her girlfriend with someone else but thinking about her being with her best friend's girlfriend. But she had to admit, they seemed like not only a hot couple, but a very compatible one at that.

She shook the thoughts from her head and began clicking through Alex's posts and pictures; she felt a bit creepy going through someone's blog like this, even if it was kind of the whole point of blogs existing, it just felt like rummaging through someone's life, people always seemed to share more online with strangers than they did to the people that they were around all the time. However, she knew she couldn't resist clicking through anyway; she just always had this instinct to check things out before jumping into something unknown.

She clicked the ever so eloquently labelled 'My Face' link just as a cat caught her eye outside the window, she never quite understood how people could leave their pets out so late at night and not worry about them. Oh well, she thought, I shouldn't worry about them if they don't.

She looked back to the screen and instantly felt a warm tingling feeling through her body as her jaw slightly dropped. _Oh my god…she's gorgeous…no, that isn't the right word; stunning? Outstanding? Beautiful? Those blue eyes…_She couldn't figure out why she was reacting this way, they were only pictures, and she didn't even know this "Alex" she thought, her mind racing to all the horrible conclusions about strangers on the internet.

She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. "Get over yourself, Benson. It's just conversation" She mumbled to herself while not fully realizing that she was already typing out a reply.

'Well, feel free to question me then, maybe I'll even give you an answer or two ;) Nice to meet you as well, Alex.'

'Sounds fair enough, Officer' _Wait, why is she calling me an officer? Oh, that would be why, she realized as she continued reading. '_Nice Halloween pictures, am I to guess that the brunette you have handcuffed around your waist is your girlfriend?'

'LOL that's my best friend, Abbie, she'll get a kick out of that! I assume it's only fair that the questioning goes both ways, and seeing as we're on the topic of Halloween, may I ask why you (and your gf?) chose to dress as the Men in Black for Halloween? :P'

'I suppose it's my turn to laugh now! Those 'Men in Black' are my best friend Casey and I, who will also get a kick of this haha We were actually a super cross between lawyers and FBI agents, we went around with water guns and silly strings to anyone we saw preying on those who were enjoying their drinking a little too much ;)'

'Ohhh, my heroes ;) I hate to cut this short, , but I have to head off to bed, have a good night! :)'

'Alright -livia, sweet dreams. Hopefully you won't leave your 'hero' waiting too long for more conversation ;)'

Olivia just stared at the screen. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know why she enjoyed that short conversation so much, or why her feelings towards this Alex person were growing so fast, but she seemed to want to talk to her more and more with every word of the replies she read. She knew she had to say goodnight or she would stay awake all night at the computer, she needed sleep, to think about this, to try to get herself together.

She felt guilty climbing into bed behind her peacefully sleeping blonde girlfriend, she knew she didn't necessarily do anything wrong, but she didn't exactly do the right thing either. Liv had flirted a bit with Alex, and while Alex's question about Abbie being her girlfriend was answered honestly, it did seem like more of a probing question that the appropriate answer probably should have been telling her new 'friend' about her girlfriend.

As she snuggled up to JJ, trying to push all the other thoughts out of her mind, she still drifted off thinking of what it would be like to know more about Alex and what it might be like to be in her life. She would definitely have to call Abbie tomorrow.

* * *

**What do you think? Will Liv leave the beautiful JJ?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not quite as long as I was originally planning, but I've been trying to sort things out! And I've been playing around with a bunch of different things. So, a few things: I have another idea running around in my head, should I write it out or go all comic/illo on its ass? AND I have a midterm coming up and need to make a small website, so if anyone has one they need to be made, or an idea I can run with puh-leeeease let me know! And thanks for reading, guys :)**

* * *

**A Month Later**

The weeks passed by and Alex and Olivia continued to chat. They'd talk about anything and everything, sometimes coming up with something cheesey just to have something to say to the other. They'd ask how the other's day was, how they felt about certain movies or songs; just getting to know each other through tidbits of conversation. Olivia still hadn't managed to talk to JJ, nor Abbie for that matter. She felt bad for keeping something from her best friend, but in her mind she justified it, if she told Abbie about Alex then it would just make it more real. She knew she wasn't old by any means, but she still grew up believing that love was something you found through chance encounters, lucky run ins, when serendipity and cupid decided to have some fun…she didn't feel like she was supposed to meet someone that made her feel like this online, it just didn't seem right, she wanted to be able to tell any kids that she might have one day about meeting the woman of her dreams in some incredibly romantic and lame way; bumping into her at a coffee shop, going to a job site and finding out she was the most beautiful client she'd ever worked with, saving her from unwanted attention at a busy bar…not slowly falling through online messages days and days apart. Liv knew she was falling into her own mind's trap. As soon as she started having thoughts about not having met Alex 'traditionally' she would then question what she felt all together, why she felt what she did towards the stranger, why she would give up the great girlfriend that she had, essentially resulting in her questioning almost every romantic/relationship based decision she's ever made.

She tried to clear her mind of her torturous thoughts and got changed to go for a run and cranked the volume up on her ipod up, willing the thoughts to be pushed out by the sound. She slowly warmed up and made her way around the neighbourhood, running until her muscles began to ache and her lungs burned. Chest heaving, she managed to get back into her apartment and get some chocolate milk and a banana down before docking her ipod and climbing into a nice hot shower. Every once in a while she just felt a need to physically push herself; it calmed her when she found herself spending too much time in her head.

She tilted her head back as her eyes closed and the water washed over her. The thoughts slowly returned, burrowing their way in causing Olivia to sigh in frustration. She stood in place, thinking of everything her and Alex had talked about in the past few months and everything that had taken place. They had the same sense of humour, they could confidently let the humble bragging loose, they could find something to talk about with little to no problem and, of course, they would toss compliments towards each other that teetered on that fine line between being kind and dangerous flirting. She had discovered that Alex also had a girlfriend, but neither of them spent much time talking about their girlfriends, does that make them both terrible people? Surely Alex's relationship had to be much better, who in their right mind wouldn't treat Alex like a queen, unless maybe Alex was in the wrong, but Olivia just couldn't see Alex doing anything 'wrong'.

Olivia toweled off and put some clean clothes on, she turned up the volume on her ipod dock and flopped down on the bed to open her laptop. _Well, this is different. _There were two messages awaiting her, she hadn't thought anything of it when she initially clicked, Alex usually got a little excited when telling some of her longer stories and prematurely sent the message before it was finished, thus causing her to have to send another. Olivia had learned that fairly early, Alex didn't like to leave many things hanging out in the open. Olivia grinned just thinking about it, imagine seeing the frustration it would cause to blonde to not be able to finish something, even as simple as a message. She remembered teasing her about not receiving the second part of a message one time, knowing it was a rather lengthy second half, and received an almost instant reply asking if she was serious '_Don't even joke about that, Olivia. Are you serious? I had to do a lot of typing to send that all! I don't even know how I left off to be able to do it again. Are you serious?! Don't make me send my Men in Black friend over to kick your ass ;)' _The thought just caused Olivia to smile even more as she focused her attention back to the screen and read her waiting messages.

'_Hey! How's your day been? I started my new job today! Sooo exciting. Anyways, I realize this is totally not cool, but I kind of, sort of…well, Casey was snooping on my laptop and saw our conversations. She might be certifiably insane. I just wanted to warn you, she's kind of protective. She doesn't want her best friend title in jeopardy, you know ;) Anyways, I hope your day went well, and…sorry?'_

'_Hi, Olivia? It's Casey, I'm sure you've already heard about, all lovely I'm sure ;) Let's chat xx'_

* * *

**I have a whole jar of pennies so I'd love to hear those thoughts ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, it's been a while. Sorry. I have excuses but I'm sure you don't want to hear them! As I'm also sure you'd prefer this chapter to be Alex/Olivia, and we're getting there, but Abbie's story is important too ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia, Alex and Casey continued chatting for the weeks to come. Olivia was growing somewhat restless with her 'situation' and would regularly get lost in thought. Abbie was trying her best to ignore her life that involved Emily; they had agreed to take a 'break' and Emily was being rather crass in Abbie's opinion.

* * *

Abbie groaned as she woke up hearing the door slamming shut and the shuffle of feet down the stairs. _Great, another dumb girl from the bar. This is ridiculous. I am not going to be left with another confused one night stand again tomorrow afternoon after you've already left for work, . _Her anger quickly grew thinking of yesterday when she woke up and had to drive her ex's last conquest back to town after Emily had left for work early in the morning and left her there. _What the hell is wrong with her. She could at least have a little respect, for all of them. _With that she threw her sheets off and pulled a sweater on over her tank top, making her way out of the bedroom and towards the stairs she cleared her throat as she neared the bottom "Alright. I don't know what she told you but you need to leave, _**now.**_" She could see a flash of blonde hair as the girl tried to compose herself, muttering profanities towards Emily as she got ready to leave.

"What the fuck, Abbie." Emily's cold words hit Abbie's ears as they made eye contact. That was it, she could see it, or rather, the lack of _it_. The spark they once held together was no longer there. "We had an agreement, you have no right to do this" She continued despite Abbie opening her mouth to protest "You have no right to tell me what I can't do. I'm having fun. It isn't my fault you can't-" Abbie snapped. Her eyes narrowed and her stance firmed.

"I hate to interrupt this little lover's quarrel but I need a ride, seeing as you took me out to the middle of nowhere." The blonde interrupted from the doorway, clearly annoyed, and rightfully so.

"Whatever" Emily grabbed her keys and started to leave "I don't need this." She muttered gathering her jacket and phone. Abbie moved to block her stride towards the door and crossed her arms "While you're out, I suggest finding somewhere else to stay, _Emily" _She moved and let her pass and flinched as she heard the door slam shut.

Emily sunk into the couch where Emily and the stranger had just been and pulled her knees to her chest as tears fell one after the other. She knew it wouldn't work with Emily, but it was still ending, and that hurt. Emily knew her, had accepted her faults, they had a life together…everything was going to change. The brunette stretched her legs out and gazed off towards the darkness as she thought of the life she had shared with Emily Prentiss.

The brunette woke hours later and made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and straighten herself out. She grabbed her phone and flopped into bed, dialing the number she knew by heart "Hey Liv…yeh, I know…I will, listen…can you come over? …Thanks" She tapped her phone's screen a few times and laid starring at the ceiling a while. Slowly she gathered a blanket around herself as she made her way to the freezer for some ice cream, mocking herself along the way "Great Carmichael, why not watch a chick flick and complain about boys while you're at it" She shuddered just thinking about how ridiculous she felt she was being when she heard a voice from the doorway.

* * *

Olivia slowly opened one eye before opening the other, looking around, she alone in her bed again. She sighed, _sometimes it would be nice to actually know when JJ was or wasn't going to be home, I hate that job of hers. _She groaned as she remembered what tore her from her sleep and looked at the alarm clock and answered her phone, realizing It was Abbie's ringtone, ready to bitch at her for calling at this hour. She'd received a few calls from the other brunette at this hour before, answering the phone to hear an over excited woman go on and on about some ridiculous idea that apparently just couldn't wait until later in the day…she had made a few calls like that herself, but that wasn't the point.

"Hi Ab. You know it isn't 3:40 in the morning, not afternoon, right?...okay, just checking, you better be making me coffee…of course, be there in 10"

* * *

There was Olivia, arms crossed with that smirk of hers "You make it a habit of talking to yourself, _Carmichael?"_


End file.
